nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Schneider
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Memphis, Tennessee |Row 4 title = Occupation(s) |Row 4 info = Actor Writer Producer |Row 5 title = Spouse Children |Row 5 info = Lisa Lillien One (Mike) |Row 6 title = Parents |Row 6 info = Harry and Carol Schneider |Row 7 title = Nationality |Row 7 info = American |Row 8 title = Known For: |Row 8 info = creating, producing, acting in and directing several films and television programs, including All That |Row 9 title = Work with Actor's/Actress's: |Row 9 info = From ICarly: Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, & Jerry Trainor. From Victorious: Victoria Justice, Daniella Monet, & More. }} Daniel James Schneider (born January 14, 1966) is an actor, writer, and producer of movies and television. He is the president of his own production company called Schneider's Bakery, Inc. Dan Schneider is sometimes credited as Daniel Schneider, Daniel J. Schneider, or Daniel James Schneider. His wife, Lisa Lillien, is the author of the "Hungry Girl" cookbooks. The girl that appears in the beginning of the iCarly themesong is the cartoon of Lisa Lillien on the cover of her books. He went to Memphis University School (MUS) for some of amount of years but graduated from White Station High School in 1982 and was the president of his senior class. Education Graduated from White Station High School (Memphis, TN) in 1982. Attended various classes at Harvard University Employer Nickelodeon Warner Bros. Studios Schneider's Bakery, Inc. Acting career In the mid-1980s, Schneider co-starred in several movies including Making the Grade (film) and Better Off Dead (film) starring John Cusack, which has become a popular cult classic. Schneider also co-starred in the movies The Big Picture (film) starring Kevin Bacon and Happy Together starring Patrick Dempsey. He also starred in Hot Resort with Bronson Pinchot in 1985. In 1986, Schneider became nationally well-known when he landed the role of Dennis Blunden on the ABC television sitcom Head of the Class. The series ran for 5 seasons from 1986 to 1991. In 1992, Schneider starred in the series Home Free which starred Matthew Perry (actor), later of Friends fame. Schneider played best friend to Perry's character. Later, after becoming a writer/producer, Schnieder began limiting his acting roles to ones he wrote for himself in his projects, produced, such as "Mr. Bailey" in Good Burger (a movie written and co-produced by Schneider). He sometimes makes cameos in episodes of the television show he creates. Schneider also appeared in one episode of his show Zoey 101 where he played the crazy cab driver in the TV movie Chasing Zoey. Filmography Movies Tv Series Writing/Producing career Television Schneider's career shifted directions in 1993 when he began writing and producing a string of highly successful television shows. The headline in a 1 New York Times article (April 8, 2007) about Schneider called him "the master of a television genre." Another New York Times article (September 7, 2007) said that Schneider "has become the Norman Lear of children's television." Schneider is the creative force behind the following hit TV series: ;Films Schneider has also been involved in films. He wrote the film Good Burger which starred Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell (and featured Schneider himself in a supporting role). The film was a successful moneymaker for Paramount Studios, and has begun to enjoy "cult film" status over recent years. Good Burger (the film) was spun off from a popular comedy sketch which Schneider produced on his Nickelodeon television show All That. Schneider also wrote and co-produced the film Big Fat Liar which starred Frankie Muniz, Amanda Bynes, Paul Giamatti and Donald Faison. The film earned nearly $52 million in domestic box office. As of 2007, Schneider has films in development at Warner Bros. Studios and Nickelodeon Movies. Common elements in Zoey 101, Drake & Josh, and iCarly Schneiders work, in particular Zoey 101, Drake & Josh, and iCarly, have a few common elements: *The use of the phrase "What up?" in place of "What's up?". *Making common scenarios more complicated and humorous. *The use of the slang word "skunkbag". *Saying "Oh my god!", rather than "Oh my gosh!" or "Oh my goodness!". *Parodies of consumer products, pop culture, and places (See below). *Current shows by Schneider starring people from previous shows he produced (Jamie Lynn Spears: All That - Zoey 101, Drake Bell, Josh Peck, and Nancy Sulivan: The Amanda Show - Drake & Josh, and Miranda Cosgrove: Drake & Josh - iCarly). * As seen on Drake and Josh and iCarly: Each main charater only has mentioned one parent (such as they never mentioned Drake or Megan's father or Josh or Carly's mother). *Talking about hobos. *Rewording common phrases or terms, usually in ways that don't make sense to others. *In addition, these shows contain references to each other, such as the iCarly website being seen in Zoey 101 & the iCarly theme song being heard as ringtone in a few episodes. Also, In one episode of iCarly there was a hotel mentioned in the episode called the Parker-Nichols Hotel (Drake Parker and Josh Nichols). *Saying well in a sarcastic way. *Colorful graphics used to change scenequences or show opening credits. *Aggressive school nurses. *A bunny named Cookie. *Starting a new subject in a conversation until something odd interupts. *Using the word "nub". *Using the word "suckish". *Using the word "nutbar". *Saying a noun with two words in a reverse order and using them in a sentence, such as convenient store - "Wow, this store is really convenient" or living room - "A room in which we live". *A different website for a specific need such as trampolines, monkeys, cotton swabs, ect. *References to Dan Schneider himself. *Theme tunes sung by a main character of the show. *Repeating the names of cities with unusual names like "Prague" Personal life In 2002 Schneider married Lisa Lillien, the founder and president of "Hungry Girl", a free daily email that features dieting tips, recipes, food finds, and food news. Picture References Schneider's son, Mike, owns flatfacefingerboards and is a well known "fingerboarder" on YouTube. He also has a Godson named Nick *Here is "Mike Schneider" (Son of Dan Schneider) Youtube: [http://www.youtube.com/user/MikeSchneider "Click Here"] External links * * iCarly.com * SplashFace * Dan Schneider Twitter * Facebook Spouse Links * Lisa Lillien * Facebook * Lisa's Hungrygirl Twitter